


【SM】You Smell like a Wintergreen Tic-tac

by SincerelyMe2007



Series: 【Be More Chill】Summer and how Michael Mell spent it [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And one last very important thing, But at least their sex is good, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Michael is horny, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squip likes kissing(in many ways), They both want to sleep with Jeremy, if you don't like it don't read it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: Michael Mell知道如何应付一个有魅力但令人憎恶的陌生人。
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell(mentioned), The Squip/Michael Mell
Series: 【Be More Chill】Summer and how Michael Mell spent it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165871
Kudos: 1





	【SM】You Smell like a Wintergreen Tic-tac

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写类ABO的世界观里，但是作者比较懒外加了解不足所以…只是无剧情的肉罢了! 
> 
> Squip的名字是Eric。
> 
> BGM: Pain (Three Days Grace)  
> “Is is weird or just screwed up that I am turned on?”

***  
他嫉妒地快要发疯了。

空气中弥漫着浓郁的薄荷香，如同涨潮时的海浪，一波接着一波朝他们涌来，又像已经故去的人还魂成幽灵，巧妙地绕开他所必经的路线，全数降落在他旁边那个更瘦小、更高个、更心神不宁的人面前。

我们的当事人回过头望去: Jeremy根本不知道自己在做些什么。他的玩家二号脸上挂着仿若狂喜的笑容，正无意识地搅弄着额头下的一撇碎发。他甚至不用像往常般刻意做一个用力过猛的深呼吸，他最好的朋友身上的薰衣草气味就铺天盖地裹着再明显不过的信号席卷而来，把他能提供的爱压在已经沉没了十几万年的海底。

他手上的力度跟着加重，在触碰到每个雀斑都闪闪发亮的男孩的衣角以前，一个陌生的声音就从上空倾泻而下：“你们好，我是Mr.SQUIP…但是你或许会想要叫我Eric。”

***  
把门关上以后，菲律宾裔的少年死死地抵着那已经开始脱落松动的门把手。在他尚有宵禁的日子，Jeremy在情急之下用回形别针撬开生锈的锁，蹑手蹑脚地爬到处于顶楼的客人房。而现在他却选择把踏入这栋房子的正当权利授予在街上遇到不过十五分钟的陌生人——Michael Mell才不想和他的理智斗争，谁都知道这个决定何其愚蠢。

但做胆小鬼的机会就在他颤巍巍地把门反锁时被丢了出去。男孩还在斗争要不要把手从卫衣兜里拿出来，房子里的新客人就已经把那件装腔作势的西服外套扣在门后的挂钩上了。他不想直勾勾地盯着对方，但是现在Eric已经解开了两颗扣子，藏在他白色衬衫之下的肌肉跟着若隐若现。至少他不用像其他受欢迎的人类一样，去酒吧委曲求全…

再说了，和有魅力却令人憎恶的陌生人做爱能有多难呢？

***  
Michael觉得自己被钉在墙上的模样像是某种愚蠢的祭祀仪式，而神的信徒急不可耐地嗅着他脖颈之间的气息，在他的喉结上留下深红色的咬痕。在Eric开始吮吸他的旧伤疤时菲律宾少年不安地扭动起来，他的平角裤已经开始因为被悬在空中未被触碰的勃起而感到胀痛，可此时他的两只手被系在同一片布料之下，全数落在他背后做着无力的挣扎。少年开始有些后悔半刻钟前同意长相酷似好莱坞男星的人把他捆起来了: 如果对面是个想割掉他的肾拿去黑市卖的器官贩子该怎么办？

Eric只是轻笑起来，仿佛掌握他的心里想法一般把水汽全部呼在他的耳垂：“你害怕我。” 黑发的少年扭过头去，他开始怀疑对方根本没给出他的真名。SQUIP，Eric，或者他讨厌的成年人——称呼从来都没有意义，除非被对方认可。

而现在，他讨厌的成年人呼吸声丝毫没有要变得急促起来的意向，色欲被火焰灼烧成煎熬，如同融化的蜡似的一滴滴落在青少年的皮肤上: Michael只能任由这个人类自进化开始前就拥有的恶魔在他的体内横冲直撞，带着大红色的角嘲笑他，顺手把那些叽叽喳喳叫喊着的怀疑声按下静音键。被捆着的人发出不耐烦的闷哼，他早就不是提到性就会脸红耳热的小屁孩了：“啧…如果你还想继续，最好快点动手。” 

穿着衬衫的人从喉咙里回赠他一声冷哼，抚摸他腰间的手往下划去，玩味性地扯落掉他的皮带。金属落地的声音让年轻的Mell厌烦地皱起眉头，等待一句反唇相讥或者什么相应惩罚落下，但他却立马得到了开口请求（如果这也算）的奖赏：新鲜空气被快速地剥去，Eric快速凑上来时撞到了他的鼻子，一阵温热的钝痛感立刻传遍他的神经感官。那两片形状完美的唇瓣贴紧了他，像得胜的侵略者一样扫过他每一颗牙齿的牙龈，非惯用手揪住他上了太多发胶的头发，汗水像微型瀑布一样从菲律宾裔的额头上流下来。少年才不甘示弱，立刻就伸出舌头，像发烧的病人神智不清时一样回吻过去。在一片不规则的喘息声之间，Michael发觉他的牛仔裤已经被褪到地板上。Eric的右手隔着布料抓住他的阴茎前端，轻不可述地划着不够规则的圆圈。

“你讨厌我，而且过一会高潮的时候可能会喊你朋友的名字，对吧? ” 不属于他的手突然加重力度，感到指甲嵌进肉里的力度让少年吐出一声欢愉大过疼痛的呻吟。  
“他叫什么来着, Je-re-mi-ah?” Mell的脸涨得通红，他真不应该陪一个施虐狂玩这种明知故问的游戏，而此刻嘴硬的想法占了上风，于是他把脑袋里闪过的第一个想法抛出到空气: “别这么趾高气扬，你能不能让我爽还…呃…不一定呢…! ”

“来自一个我什么都还没做，却抖得连话都说不清楚的小屁孩。” Eric剥下他身上最后一层衣物，却停下手上的动作凑过来吻他。潮湿的水汽这回落在少年的肩膀上，菲律宾裔被亲过的地方立刻像遭到鞭打一般疼痛起来。空气中混入Michael不熟悉的腥甜味，前者不可思议地抬起头，对上正一脸得意地舔吮手指上一抹血迹的成年人。被咬了肩膀的人气到几乎要笑出来，准备张开嘴抗议这既无聊又变态的举止，直到那依然沾着鲜红色的手指伸进他的嘴里，蜷曲抵着青少年的牙床。

“你太吵了…说实话，这实在是令人困扰。” 成年人模拟抽插的动作，将两根瘦长的手指放进他的口腔里搅动: “尽管我猜你会想要更大的东西进到这张漂亮的嘴里? ” 偶尔威胁性地停下来扼在少年的咽喉深处。年轻的Mell选择照单全收，伸长了脖子报复性地拼命用力吞咽。Michael早就顾不上自己额发被汗水浸湿，湿答答地黏在他的视线前方，思考是否要将牙齿派上用场。成年人不会去安抚炸了毛的家猫，也分不出耐心来听少年人刚刚想要说的话。他只负责一眨不眨，规律地用他的两只手安抚菲律宾裔的喉咙和阴茎，视线从未离开他猎物的脸。

Michael打了个寒颤。它并非不习惯在抚摸自己的时候用脑海召唤出一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，但活在他的糟糕幻想或是普通现实里的Jeremy看向他时总是带着些许笑意，那些温柔的目光像流动的水一样，让他的心和肚子都洋溢着暖呼呼的触感。Eric的目光则让他回想起那些被冻在极川最深处的晶体，仿佛被盯住太久那些寒冷刺骨的气息也会刻进他的骨髓里面。被绑着的人最后选择闭上眼睛，将无法被听清的嚷嚷作为他热流涌动的情欲盾牌，偶尔往中间扔进去几声漂亮的呻吟、少儿不宜的脏话和到了最后几乎弱不可闻的Eric。

听到少年喊出自己的名字，成年人又发出那种充满嘲讽意味的轻笑，毫无慈悲地突然加速手上的动作，在最新一次停在顶端时就施加过重的压力，恶狠狠地揉碎已经湿透的布料，再往下抚过少年性器上每一条肉眼可见的静脉。压垮少年人的最后一丝快感袭来地毫无预警，Mell在失声送出最后一声愉悦的尖叫以前就被自己嘴里堆积起来的液体呛到，眼前闪过令人眩晕的白色光芒。

Eric抬起眉毛，用一种几乎考据性质的目光迎接请他回家的人高潮后的脸：“好吧，我以为你能坚持更久一些呢。” 他稍微弯下腰，将左手伸到Michael的身后松开那个漂亮的领带结，替尚未完全恢复理智的男孩将垂下来的头发重新拨回额头上方，停出几秒时间凝视正从菲律宾裔肚子缓缓流下的白色液体，然后朝他依旧一尘不染的西装外套走去。

“我们还会再见面的，小猫。”


End file.
